Five Ways to Say I Love You
by Vienna Warren
Summary: As a result of a Valentine's Challenge off The Heart of Camelot, this five chapter mini-fic has ensued. Five ways Guinevere and Arthur say 'I love you' without actually uttering the words. (Just a disclaimer, I do not own the cover of this story. I found it on fanpop, so I credit the person who took the image)
1. Chapter 1: Tiptoeing Through the Lilies

Category: Het  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Guinevere  
Universe: Canon  
Rating: K  
Summary: Arthur decides to bring Gwen some flowers...  
Word Count: 337

**Tiptoeing Through the Lilies?**

Arthur Pendragon clutched a fistful of the most vibrant lilies to his chest. Standing outside Guinevere's small home, he was suddenly nervous. What if she hated them? Roses were probably more romantic, come to think of it. He rocked back and forth on his heels. Arthur shook his head once, trying to clear his mind. No, he'd have to treat this like a joust. Face the problem, head on.

He knocked on her door once, then twice. However, here was no answer. Arthur rapped on the door again. Still, only silence met him on the doorstep. He cleared his throat. "Guinevere?"

Suddenly, a noise came from inside, sounding like a vase being knocked over, then shattering. Arthur knocked a little more urgently. Or perhaps, pounded, was a better word for it.

"Gwen! Are you alright?" the young king called.

"Yes, I'm fine!" came the reply. Guinevere's voice was clearly laced with sleep. The door opened just wide enough so Arthur could enter. And enter he did.

"Gwen! How nice it is to see y-" his voice trailed off. "Uh, did I wake you?"

Guinevere had dark shadows under her brown eyes. Her hair stuck up in all directions and she was merely in her nightgown. "Oh, Arthur, I'm so sorry you have to see me like this. It's been a long week and I was so tired... I thought I'd sleep in. I had no idea you'd be visiting. I'm sorry." She rubbed her eyes childishly. Arthur grinned widely. "Gwen, you must be joking!" he laughed. "You are by far the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, whether you're sad or ill or tired." he grasped her hands in his, then blinked in surprise. "Oh, right! I came to give you these." Arthur handed her the lilies, silently praying that she would like them, at least a tiny bit. To his relief and delight, her face lit up. "Oh Arthur..." Guinevere murmured. "They're lovely." She traced the outlines of Arthur's jaw with a delicate touch. "Just lovely."


	2. Chapter 2: A Tired King is a Moody King

Category: Het  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Guinevere  
Universe: Canon  
Rating: K+ (just for angst, nothing really)  
Summary: An exhausted Arthur snaps at Gwen and later regrets it.  
Word Count: 418

**A Tired King is a Moody King**

Guinevere knocked on the courtroom door once then proceeded in. "Arthur, I brought you some breakfast." She paused in the middle of the court. "Arthur?"

The king was fast asleep... in his stew.

Gwen marched over and politely tapped her love on the shoulder. "Er, Arthur? You have to wake up now." Her gentle voice was answered with a groan. Arthur peeled himself out of his dinner.

"What?" he mumbled groggily.

"You have a court audience in... about an hour, actually." she explained, setting down a platter of eggs, ham and toast with marmalade. "Here's your breakfast. Eat up so you won't be late."

His mouth blossomed into a huge yawn. "I'm exhausted." Arthur moaned.

"Well, you'd better cheer up soon, Sleepy! Can I get you anything?"

"Enough!" he bellowed, louder than he had intended. Guinevere looked hurt. "Yes, sire." her voice cracked and tears welled up in her eyes. "My apologies, sire."

She left the room in a hurry, head ducked down low. Arthur sat up quickly, immediately regretting his rash reaction. "Guinevere. Guinevere! Gwen!" he shouted, to no avail. "I'm sorry." he whispered, more to himself than anyone else. He sighed. How was he going to survive a court audience with this bearing down hard on his back?

When Guinevere finally decided to return and warn Arthur that he had ten minutes before the meeting, she found him once again, unconscious. "Oh, Arthur." she murmured, stroking his hair. "Poor thing." Guinevere had already forgiven him and had even began to feel guilty for bothering him earlier. She brewed Arthur a strong cup of tea but even she feared it would not be strong enough. Gently placing the steaming cup on the table, she departed to call off the court audience.

Arthur Pendragon awoke to a thin trail of steam invading his nostrils. He sniffed heavily, taking in the scent of peaches, strawberries and nutmeg. Ah. His favourite. Suddenly, Gwen had appeared by his side. He jumped in surprise. "Guinevere! You must forgive my behaviour earlier, I wasn't thinking clearly."

Guinevere smiled. "I do, of course. You must be most tired, which is why I brewed you tea and... cancelled your audience." she bit her bottom lip nervously, afraid he might get angry with her.

Instead of fuming, Arthur grinned lazily. "Oh, thank you Gwen. That means a lot."

Guinevere curtsied politely. "Of course." She turned to leave.

"Oh, and Gwen?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"On second thought, maybe we could just spend the day together, in private."


	3. Chapter 3: The King's Weakness

Category: Het  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Guinevere  
Universe: Canon  
Rating: K  
Summary: Arthur and Gwen go on a picnic... but is Arthur trying to hide something?  
Word Count: 677

**The King's Weakness**

Guinevere drew back the curtains in King Arthur's chambers. The sunlight seeped in through the window. She opened it and inhaled deeply, letting the fresh air revive her senses.

"Guinevere! Just the person I wished to see first thing in the morning." Arthur smiled at her from his bed. He sat up, trying to look more appealing. For Gwen though, he didn't even have to try.

"Good morning, my love. Slept well?"

"Excellent!" he answered. "I dreamt of a beautiful girl. She had big brown eyes, long eyelashes and the most brilliant grin in all the land. Oh, wait." Arthur paused. "It was you."

Gwen climbed into his bed and stroked his face. "Oh, I do love you."

Arthur laughed heartily. "And I you. Know what? It is such a glorious day! The sun is shining, skies are blue... how about a picnic?"

Gwen giggled. "That sounds delightful! Just give me some time to get ready."

"Get ready? You already look splendid enough!"

Guinevere left Arthur's chambers, in a pleasant mood. Once at home, she dressed in her finest emerald dress and plaited her hair neatly. She was excited for this outing. Just for the special occasion, she sprayed herself with a brand new perfume concoction she had recently purchased in the market. It smelled of roses and strong ones at that. She smiled. Arthur would most surely love the new scent.

Only an hour later, they both sat down together on a blanket, overlooking a small brook, trickling down the rocks.

"This truly is wonderful, Arthur." Guinevere exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"I must agree."

"Mmm... these finger sandwiches are excellent!" Gwen proclaimed. Arthur didn't respond.

"Arthur?" she turned to glance at him. He was facing the opposite direction, hand hovering near his face. "Are you alright?"

He faced her again and forced a smile. "Just fine. Great! You're right, the sandwiches are quite s-s-some... some..." he appeared to be struggling with the word. Gwen cocked an eyebrow playfully. "You mean, they are quite 'something'?"

Arthur exhaled loudly. "Whoo. Yes, that's exactly what I mean." he gave her an award-winning smile. Guinevere leaned in for a kiss. Suddenly, Arthur jerked back. "Arthur!" she cried, confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, no, of course not. I just..." His body pitched forward and Gwen heard a small squeak.

"What was that?" she asked in a hushed tone. "Bandits?" Another squeal and then an exhalation of breath. Guinevere sat upright. "Wait a moment. What that you?"

"No. No, not me." Arthur reassured her. He then ducked his head again, followed by another high pitched noise. "Arthur, I just saw you! It was you!"

"No," he argued, "it wasn't " Gwen noticed that his hand was still holding his nose. Strange. Without warning, she grabbed it and pinned his arm by his side. "Arthur, don't lie to me, I want to know what's going-"

"Heh... _ahchoo_!"

"Was that a-"

"_Ahchoo_! _Atch_!" Arthur sneezed, turning as far away from his love as possible. "I'm so, _atchoo_, sorry Gwen." he said between sneezes. She gave him a puzzled look. "I don't know what has," his breath caught, "_atch_! Come over me..." He managed finally, a blush creeping into his cheeks. "It must be allergies." he gasped, obviously trying very hard not to sneeze.

"But you're n-not allergic to anything." Guinevere stammered. "Right?"

Arthur freed his arm, the pinched his nose. Two more small squeaks.

"Actually, roses." he sneezed again. Gwen cupped her hands over her mouth. "Oh, I'm so sorry. My new fragrance..." she trailed off abruptly. "I must leave at once! Maybe after Merlin draws water for a bath, it'll clear your sinuses enough so that you don't suffer. I'll meet you back at the castle. So sorry, Arthur!"

The king grabbed her wrist. "No. I don't," he drew in a sharp breath, "mind. I love you too much. Besides they're just some s-s-sneezes." he stuttered, quickly turning away. "_AhCHOO_!" he touched her arm. "I love you." She smiled gratefully back. "I, the same."


	4. Chapter 4: Blueberry Pastries

Category: Het  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Guinevere  
Universe: Canon  
Rating: K  
Summary: Gwen gets a surprise for Arthur at the market.  
Word Count: 283

**Blueberry Pastries**

Thunder boomed ominously and lightning cracked. Guinevere started and almost stumbled on the pavement. Rain was pouring down in buckets and she was going to a local vendor to buy a pastry for Arthur.

This particular vendor offered only the best blueberry pastries there were and for an appropriate price. Sure, it was storming and sure, Gwen was now soaked from head to toe, but it was for Arthur, after all. And in addition, it was his very favourite.

"Hello! One blueberry pastry." she asked, gesturing to the glorious thing. The old woman smiled at her. "Sure thing, love. Poor girl, you must be freezing!"  
Guinevere nodded, even though this was true. "No, not at all." she handed the woman some coins in exchange for the pastry. "Thanks very much!" she called back, jogging to get out of the merciless weather.

Gwen threw open Arthur's chamber doors. He was sitting at his desk, composing a welcome speech for a visiting kingdom.

"Guinevere!" he smiled. "How are you..." he inquired, he eyes sweeping her up and down. "Why are you all wet?"

"I went to the m-market to buy you th-this." She stammered, removing a carefully wrapped parcel from underneath her cloak. He opened it excitedly. "My favourite!" he yelled triumphantly, knocking over a glassful of ink. Arthur picked Gwen up and swung her around once, kissing her on the forehead. "You're the best Gwen!"

"Th-thank you!" her teeth chattered. Arthur noticed, of course.

"You must be freezing!" he clucked his tongue mockingly, but his eyes were seriously. "Here, let me help you out of that drenched cloak." He removed her red hood gently, pausing only to look into her eyes. "Thank you, Guinevere."


	5. Chapter 5: Camelot, Knee-Deep in Snow

Category: Het  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Guinevere  
Universe: Canon  
Rating: K+ (there is some snuggling)  
Summary: Camelot is in the midst of winter weather.  
Word Count: 298

**Camelot, Knee-Deep in Snow**

It was a freezing night in Camelot, mid December. Snow was piled up outside nearly three feet deep and the guards' breath outside came out in little puffs of smoke, much like that of a dragon. Guinevere and Arthur had been sleeping together (the better to conserve heat) when Gwen had gotten up to fix herself a glass of water.

"Go call Merlin to do it." Arthur mumbled, half-asleep.

"No, it's alright." Gwen whispered. "I'll be right back." she pecked him on the forehead and left.

It truly was frigid in the castle; Gwen figured it must have been cold for a person to catch hypothermia. She hurried along, wanting nothing more than to be in her nice, warm bed with her king.

She got her glass, took a long sip and set it back down. Guinevere had been gone for at least fifteen minutes now. She knew her side of the bed would be beyond cold, maybe even equal to the temperature outside. She wasn't looking forward to the chills she would most definitely get when she would lay down, but she did wish to be next to Arthur, a place where she felt safest.

Gwen quietly opened their chamber door and crept in, silent as the snow falling outside. She heard Arthur mutter in his sleep and grinned. He was so innocent asleep.

She pulled back the blankets, only to discover the king on her side of the bed. Arthur sleepily opened one eye.

"I wanted to keep your side warm." he explained, whispering. He rolled over, allowing her to climb in. Guinevere had never felt more comfortable. Arthur wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled closer. It was amazing how many times Arthur told her that he loved her, without even saying the words.


End file.
